The Same Old Wesley
by LovesToWriteForever
Summary: Eli wants to have a chat with Wesley about Clare... One-Shot. Dorky Wesley guarantied!


The Same Old Wesley.

**Just a thought that I had for already a long time, Wesley is just so dorky and hilarious! Hope you like it!**

**Enjoy :)  
**

Wesley's POV

I was the man. I had a rough year but I survived, and Wesley Betenkamp was back at Degrassi, better then ever! My year was going to rock with my friends, Conner and Dave and I was excited. Last year I had some sociale problems but I've worked them out. And this year was going to be different, I just knew it!

'Wes? Are you there?' My friend Conner was waving his hand in front of me and I didn't react. No. Just let me daydream a little more, I deserve it.

'And wipe that big smile of your face! You look like an idiot... Well, not more then usual...' Dave laughed. I looked offended at him, what made him even more laugh. I groaned. Sometimes my friends were really annoying.

'What were you daydreaming about?' Conner said while looking at me. I was about to answer when I felt Dave tapping my shoulder. I decided to ignore him, he deserved it. 'Well, Conner, I was thinking about next year. Everything will be better then! We will be _the_ guys of the school! I just know.'

'Wes...' Dave kept tapping me and I was getting really pissed. He was first laughing at me and now he wanted my attention? I don't think so! 'Wes, I really think you want to know this...' said Dave, it sounded urgent so I turned to him. Everybody wants a bit of The Wesley, don't they?

'What, Dave?' That guy needed to stop tapping me or I was gonna freak out. Dave looked at me, then glanced back at something and then started to talk.

'You know Eli Goldsworthy?' He asked.

Eli Goldsworthy? Yeah, that rings a bell. A giant bell to be honest. The guy had a hearse! The rumors were that he would kill people and put them in the back of it. And I believe the rumors, mostly because Eli Goldsworthy only wears black clothes. I was scared of him, and with that, I meant terrified. I was surprised he had friends. Well, a friend. Adam. He was a transgender, kind of a freak actually. And he had a girlfriend. Clare. And if someone knows how he got her has his girlfriend... I guess we will never know what she sees in him. I liked Clare. Always did, actually. But it even got worse when I touched her boobs. It was a big misunderstanding, but, he, I touched them, right? That counts, right? And if I'm counting, it's... two. Clare and... my mom. It was an accident. I really don't want to think about it.

I remember that Dave is still waiting for an answer. 'Yes. I've seen him once.' I'm not telling that the one time he talked to me, I ran away. I thought he knew about Clare and me and running seemed like the best option. He didn't followed me and I've never talked to him after that. Lucky me.

'He is walking torwards us now. Well, actually to you, Wes.' Dave looked at me with concern on his face. I tried to be brave. 'Go. Save yourself, my friends.' I looked at them while they walked away. I could even hear Dave say something like: 'He's such a dork.' I've heard that Dave!

'Hallo Wesley.' Eli sat down at the chair next to me and looked at me with his green eyes. I looked at the rest of the canteen where we were sitting and could see we were alone. Awesome. Maybe I shouldn't have send my friends away.  
Be brave Wesley! Be Brave! 'Eli.' That didn't sound to bad.

'I wanted to talk to you about something. Something that involves you.' His voice sounded dark and I couldn't hear if it was because of anger or something else. Let it please be something else! I was already trying not to pee in my pants!

'Oke.' My stupid voice sounded shaky.

Eli smirked at me and began to speak. ' I've heard something about you and Clare... You touching Clare before I went to Degrassi. I'd like to know the truth.' He seemed to enjoy the fact that I was scared for him. Don't pee, Wesley! Don't give him that satisfaction!

'Rumors...?' I asked hopeful but Eli just shook his head and waited till I began to speak. Just say it, Wesley! You can do this! Well, actually you can't... But you need to! Why wasn't even my own brain supporting me?

'Oke. So Clare got laser eye surgery and I thought she got a boob job and so...' I blushed and saw Eli raise an eyebrown. 'So I asked if I could touch them and she said yes, but thought I meant her eyes and I touched her boob and she got mad and I ran away.' I said in one breath. Eli didn't showed any emotion then contempt.

'That sounds logical, in a weird way. Clare would never really like you, so... I guess were done.' Eli stood up from his chair and walked away. Wow, that went better then I thought it would! I didn't even peed! I knew it, Wesley the man is back! I stopped congratulating myself when I saw Eli turn around right before the door.

'And Wesley? If you will ever try to touch Clare again I will personally break you and rip your heart out of your chest, you understand?' He asked with a dark look on his face. I just nodded frantically, extremely scared.

'Great.' And with that Eli Goldsworthy walked through the doors of the canteen. I was scared. I had never, ever felt so scared. And I felt something else. Pee dripping down against my leg. I had peed my pants.


End file.
